


In her hands

by LadyCarter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominant Hermione, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, I need more fics like this so you lot dont have to put up with my meager efforts, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Submissive Severus, WIP, Well duh, blatant wish fulfillment, three guesses who first two don't count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCarter/pseuds/LadyCarter
Summary: The battle is won, all are free of the ravages of the war. Returning to Hogwarts Hermione can now set out to enjoy life without looking over her shoulder. A new confidence and power gain sees her garnering some attention.





	In her hands

'Argh! That insufferable man!' Hermione fumed as she stormed form the potions classroom, her fellow Gryffindors keeping a respectful distance as the angry witch's hair gave off a couple of sparks. 

It was the second week of October of their 8th year at Hogwarts, the veterans of the war with Voldemort flocked back to the warmth and familiarity of the newly reopened school. 

The final battle having occurred in June. An elite force of students from the DA spearheading the final confrontation together with the Order, Aurors and any witch or wizard able to reach the battlefield. 

The concentrated phalanx of DA carried the Trio directly to Voldemort and aided as a barrier against the surrounding dark forces. 

They found Snape with Bellatrix alongside the Dark Lord, the crazy bitch hadn't delayed before firing curses, Voldemort eyed Harry unaware of Snape as he sent a Sectumsempra from behind.   
A shield absorbed the near debilitating blow. 

“Ah, Severus, of course” The Dark Lord frowned at the Raven haired wizard, a flick and twist of the wrist sent the Potions Master to the ground, writhing in excruciating pain. 

Harry drew Voldemorts fire away from the prone professor as Hermione formed a domed shield over the downed man, she shot borderline dark spells at the Death Eaters who had witnessed the betrayal and sought to take their own pound of flesh. 

Hermione had rushed forward, entering the dome of her magic, prior training allowing her to set aside the needed power to maintain the shield as she cast crippling hexes and curses as she stood over Snape. 

A scream drew her attention to the fact that Ron had landed a powerful diffindo against Bellatrix, the slice going from her left ear to her right hip, cutting through her airway and lungs, a couple wet breaths were all it took for the mad witch to collapse dead. 

Ron put his effort into helping Harry as Hermione fel Snape curl against her ankles, a stray spell having slipped through the dome at her inattention.   
The warmth of his body and the near inaudible whimper set Hermione ablaze, she chandelled all her concentration into her next spell.   
“INCENDIO MAXIMA!” she guided the spell in an arch around her, the enemy screamed from her rage. 

She glanced down once, the spell completed to ensure her charge was still intact. His dark eyes were on her, a look of awe, small bit of pride and a fragile shimmer of something that drew her inner self to it, shone from within. 

The moment was broken at a shout from Harry, a bone shattering curse having impacted with his non wand arm. Snape rose shakily to his feet beside Hermione, the two began to bombard the Dark Lord. 

Four against one was still a difficult fight, finally Ron, Hermione and Snape cast simultaneous Reductos, the Dark Lords shield shattered and allowed Harry the chance to place all his power behind a Sectumsempra that saw Voldemorts decapitated head rolling from his shoulders as his body shook through it final death throes.   
A cheer went up, they were free. 

.....

Since the battle and the awarding of the Order of Merlin, Snape receiving his with ill-concealed pride, Hermione hadn't seen much of her professor, though she still remembered that something other that had been in his eyes as she had stood over him. 

On the occasion she spotted him, he would often have been watching her from the curtain of his hair, she thought it endearing actually, his seeming quiet regard. 

Though since returning to Hogwarts, Snape was still as difficult as ever this time not holding back from taking points from his own house now that he no longer needed to remain in the Dark Lords favour. 

Even given the disruption from the war Hermione was still above and beyond most of the subjects, the specialised training they'd undergone utilising the surprisingly large power gain she'd received on her birthday, her use of the Time Turner having delayed her natural magical majority even as she passed into her 19th year. Her duties as Head Girl filled in the spaces of her days, she'd cut down on her regular amount of revision, at ease with the knowledge she'll surpass her NEWTs. 

Hemiones nightly patrols gave her endless amusement as she sent red-faced couples back to their respective dorms. The war ending had resulted in the long awaited mingling of the houses and the combinations of couples to spring up were encouraging. 

She'd discovered in their training that she and Ron just weren't compatible as romantic partners better suited as friends. Ron wanted a soft witch he could come home to and be looked after by, Hermione finding herself wanting someone to possess having experimented her interests first with Victor then Ron and finding herself dissatisfied. 

Since the battle and coming into her power she'd been holding herself with confidence and a quiet dominance, that had drawn the soft look of more than a few of her classmates, slight hints of deference shown to her in most of their interactions with her now. 

As Hermione entered the dungeons to continue her patrol a glimmer from a torch shone on a drop of something dark on the stone floor.Closer inspection revealed it to be blood, looking back she saw similar drops coming from the entrance hall door, she'd heard it close whilst she was still on the second floor. 

The trail led further into the dungeons, she followed, wand alight and other hand slightly raised, an innate ability for wand less magic having been unlocked along with her power.   
The trail led to the ajar door of the potions classroom within which she could her soft cursing. 

Hermione pushed open the door to discover the hunched form of the potions professor at his desk, head bowed as he held a bloody handkerchief to his wand hand. 

He looked up at her entrance, a scowl covering any other expression he would have made.   
“Miss Granger, what do you want”, the hand over his apparent injured hand flexing in agitation.   
She raised an unimpressed eyebrow, “Why professor, I was just following a bloody breadcrumb trail”, her tone was respectful but held a note of inquisitive demand. 

Snape for a moment lowered his eyes, before scowling again. “Not that it is any of business of yours but I ran afoul of a bowtuckle whilst collecting ingredients in the forest”. 

Having heard enough Hermione stepped around the desk to his side, holding her hand out towards him. He looked at her, slightly angry and offended.   
“I'm perfectly capable of caring for myself!”, he growled glaring at her.   
Hermiones honey eyed gaze glanced from his bleeding hand, to the dark circles under his eyes and o the gauntness of his cheeks before settling them onto the wary pair of onyx that were watching her inspection.   
“I'd contest that, Sir. Now give me your hand please”, tone gentle but firm, she reached for the appendage noticing as he flinched away slightly before acquiescing, a faint blush rising to his cheeks.   
Hermione gently gripped his wrist, flipping his hand over to assess the damage; a gash across his palm still weeping blood.   
A gentle cleansing charm followed by an advanced healing spell learnt during the war closed the wound, leaving nothing but a pink link that would fade. 

She stoked her fingers over the newly healed flesh, inciting a shiver from Snape who had remained silent and complacent to her handling, his gaze on his newly healed palm and the hand still griping his wrist. 

Looking at him she noticed his weariness, reaching up a hand to cup his cheek the warmth of his skin nice against her palm, seemingly uncensored Snape lent into her touch, his eyes falling closed a look of contentment falling over his features.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my own little contribution to the ship and the fandom. I was just in need of some dom!hermione sub!sev and tried my hand at it. I know there's not much but you get the gist. 
> 
> Unsure whether I'll be adding to this so will give you guys the option the adopt the premise of it for yourselves and run rampant with your own dom!mione goodness.
> 
> I want more dom!hermione fics *cries*


End file.
